Junior's Toy
by joey the ripper
Summary: q investigates the appearance of the Daleks in the Trek Universe, with his father busy in the Continuum and his mother unable to control him the omnipotent boy has some fun with his new toys. Nothing too violent but... Daleks, need I say more?
1. Their Way

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing… No Q, Q, q or Q Continuum, No Star Trek universe, No Doctor Who Universe, No Daleks. Nothing...

**Warnings:** May be a bit dark at points, also character's may be slightly OOC but it is hard to write these ones right.

**Word count:** 2370.

**Summary:** q investigates the appearance of the Daleks in the Trek Universe, with his father busy in the Continuum and his mother unable to control him the omnipotent boy has some fun with his new toys.

_**A/n:**_I have no idea why I call him q, it just sort of happened... good identification though, saves a bit of a headache on the Q Continuum front. Also the paragraphs and underlines here on aren't working for me that well. Apologies.

* * *

**=Junior's Toy.=**

**By Joey the Ripper **

**Chapter 1:**

**-****Their Way.**** -**

In their latest experimental ship the greatest minds of the Dalek race observed their instruments carefully. The technology was still in a hazardous stage of development, it was as close to a TARDIS as they could build and it was very temperamental.

**'All sections report ready for "practical" testing.'** one of the Daleks stated.

**'Understood.'** The Head Dalek said indifferently, inputting co-ordinates into the computer he grated **'Activate temporal drive.'**

**'I obey!'** A subordinate screeched loudly.

The engines roared into life, there was a ripple of anticipation throughout the ship, everyone knew that this moment was make or break, the Dalek pilot at the controls entered commands into the computer. The ship sped forwards, quickly entering the time vortex, the Daleks on board studied everything intently, one small mistake meant everything, the engine hissed loudly dropping out of supra-light speed, it growled in displeasure revving itself on, demanding to try again as the Daleks adjusted the instruments to drop out of the time vortex, failure wasn't new to this project, this ship proved to be unable to succeed once more, everything had been fine, then suddenly not, the ship just didn't have the capacity that it needed.

**'The experiment is a failure.'** one of the Daleks stated, the ships power surged angrily in response, blowing out ships systems and sending sparks flying.

**'Controls unresponsive!'** chorused the bridge crew.

The ship powered up again howling through the time vortex, it wanted to succeed! It wanted to prove that it was not a failure! It was a small child demanding independence to impress its creators, its parents, it reached a top speed feeling its limits and exerting energy into maintaining.

It felt reserves draining, it grew weary and dropped abruptly back into normal space, several systems had malfunctioned and it was almost out of power, the ship stopped and collapsed into silence.

The Daleks were engulfed in darkness, the ship was eerily quiet for a moment, they turned to each other **'Commence repair of ships systems, prioritise main drive and defences.'**

**'We obey!'** the Daleks said loudly they turned and left to instruct the rest of the crew and commence the repairs.

**'The ship is unreliable.'** The Pilot stated.

**'It is Time Lord Science, it requires Dalek conditioning to serve us adequately.'** The Head Dalek said looking to the pilot.

**'It has proven its capabilities.'**

**'It will serve us! We will gain control!'** The Head Dalek screeched loudly.

* * *

Q looked to his son, he wasn't enjoying the nebula any more than he had enjoyed the last **50 **places Q had taken him. q was bored of sight seeing, he was more bored of the Continuum though, Q had to admit he was too, and q's boredom was partly his own, Q-life was fun until you'd been everywhere, and now Q'd been 50 times to everywhere, except strangely enough, to Earth, a place both q and Q agreed wasn't worth the trip 'Where to next?' Q asked cheerfully.

The boy gave his father a look of eternal annoyance 'what's the point?' he sat down abruptly 'I mean, you've been at this longer than me! How can you find this entertaining? Nothing ever changes! It's _always_the same! There's nothing in this universe that hasn't existed before! Not even the life forms change! It is _so_ boring!'

This side of Junior hadn't come out before, and it was quite strange for Q to realise that his son had a multilayered personality, Q sat down next to q, sighing as he looked out at the vast nebula that surrounded them 'You know, Junior, I've felt the same way as you do, _many_ times over?' q looked to his father in interest 'I haven't told you this before, have I?' Q asked sweetly smiling to himself knowing that he hadn't.

'No.' q said shaking his head slowly staring at his father in amazement.

'Ah!' Q said cheerfully 'Well then! Pay attention, this is serious.' Q said putting on a tone of mock-seriousness and raising a finger in a characteristic "father-knows-best" kind of way, q smiled in amusement and cocked his head 'Millions of years ago, I got bored, the same way you are now.'

'What did you do?'

'The wrong thing, q… and that is why I'm going to tell you, the reason the Continuum are so hard on you is because you remind them of me when I was younger. I used to play around with lesser life forms… at first I watched and studied them, they can be quite entertaining in their limitedness.' Q took a deep breath fixing his son with as serious and stern look as he could muster 'but then I got bored of doing it… I started to interact with them and I then tormented them, I teased and tortured them. Sure q it may seem like fun, but it isn't, it's cruel and wrong. Being a Q isn't just about powers and immortality, it's about being the higher being, "knowing" what's right and wrong, about doing what is right for the universe. Looking back, I realise that if I had had someone's guidance, I never would've done what I did, if I had known then, what I know now, I would've taken a better path.' What q was thinking was masked by a blank expression and Q let his words sink in before he continued 'The Continuum tried many a time to straighten me out. Eventually they resorted to banishing me, when that didn't work, they made me mortal…' q stared 'they figured, that it may work on you the same way it worked on me, scaring me into line. Now I realise that there is a fine line to walk, I've been from one extreme to another, q, the straight and narrow is harder than you can believe. And for a Q it's the difference that matters.'

'So, all of this has just been one elaborate way for you to lecture me?' q asked raising an eyebrow.

'All of it is true, q.' Q said 'I just want to make sure you don't go down the same road I did.'

'Where would the fun be in that?' q asked standing. Q stood too studying his son seriously 'You can go and play with the lesser life forms… I'm going to find something _fun_ to do.'

'q!' Q growled, q looked back to him in amusement 'promise me!'

'Relax father, I promise.' q said with a laugh.

'I want you to mean it!'

'Of course I mean it.' q said 'I have much more class than you, I don't find lesser life forms amusing in the slightest… that is unless they're fighting each other, now _that _is amusing.'

Q rolled his eyes 'let's go and find something to do.' q looked to him aware that this meant another boring trip to somewhere, Q clicked his fingers and in a flash of light they were gone.

* * *

Q stared at Q, she hadn't changed any since he had last faced her, when she had told him that she wanted nothing more to do with him or their son, but here she stood telling him that she would "baby-sit" q while Q reported the latest developments in q's depression to the Continuum. The situation was bad, if q didn't cheer up soon his powers would start breaking out of his control. Super beings such as the Q couldn't afford to get cosmic angst, their powers relied on their mental stability, so far q had managed to keep them under control, but uncontrolled Q power was dangerous and q was a distillation of Q-ness, he was a Q mergence with the power of two Q's though he had only tapped into the power of one, but q was growing and soon his latent double-Q power would awaken from its dormancy, and if q wasn't reliable in his mental control it would take the entire Continuum to try and keep them from breaking loose.

Q knew that spending time with the mother that disowned him would not do q any good; in fact it would probably make things worse. 'He's going to guess that something is up.' Q said in a hushed voice looking over to q who sat cross-legged on the apple grass looking at the ground a blank look on his face, the very image of depressed, it seemed to radiate of him in waves and Q looked back to Q observing the effects on the nearby people as he did 'you'll only make matters worse.'

Q rolled her eyes and sneered 'spending so much time with you, Q, would be enough to get anyone depressed.'

q looked up at his two parents his blank look darkening as he looked upon his mother.

Q smiled mischievously at noticing this 'Oh, oh all right then.' Q looked to him suspiciously knowing that he was up to something, Q smiled pleasantly 'I'll just go and say goodbye.' He said, before Q should say a word he walked over to q.

q stood 'Well? What's going on?'

'Don't take that tone with me, q.' Q said bluntly, q rolled his eyes but nodded all the same 'I have to go back to the Continuum for a bit, they need my expertise on some trivial matters.' Q said dismissively, he looked over to Q who folded her arms and looked away moodily.

'Why is _she_ here?' q asked looking at his mother with a cold expression.

Q took q's arm and led him a bit further away 'She's your mother.' He insisted 'and rather than force you to come with me to the Continuum for Q-knows-how-long, we decided that she should spend some time with you.'

q raised an eyebrow at that 'She _disowned_ me' q said simply 'she's **not** my mother.'

'Yes, well, would you rather spend time with her, come back to the Continuum with me, or spend the time with another member of the Continuum?' q frowned not liking the options he'd just been given 'believe me q, they are more boring than your mother and I put together.'

q smiled 'You're not _**that **_boring, Q.'

'Aww, thank you, Junior.' Q said feeling touched, he ruffled q's hair affectionately, q brushed Q's hand away and straightened his hair with a smile 'But seriously, you have to admit that your old man isn't exactly the funnest guy in the universe.' He continued 'that's why.' Q put his arm around q's shoulders pulling him a bit closer to talk a bit quieter 'I thought that you would like to spend some time with another Q.' He cocked his head and q's brow furrowed in thought 'to see how they act in comparison with your old man. And have some different fun for a bit, she's the funnest of the lot of them' Q said giving a knowing look, q smiled in amusement 'you may even come to appreciate _my_ idea of fun.' q looked around to Q an evil smile spreading across his face 'Go on.' Q said shaking q slightly, encouraging his son's evil smile 'spend some time with her' q looked to him with a calculating look 'besides.' Q said with a shrug 'it could do you some good to spend some time with a female, being stuck with your old man is sure to have gotten you some "bad habits", a bit too much masculinity, I'm sure both of our manners have gotten a bit rusty.' He said simply, q nodded his evil smile returning, Q smiled back giving a nod of encouragement.

'I understand.' q said.

'Well good!' Q said loudly stepping back, Q walked lazily over knowing that their "father-son" talk was over 'Now I had better get back to the Continuum.' Q looked to Q for a moment then looked back to q 'you be good for your mother, Junior.' He said with a fatherly point, q nodded innocently 'I'll see you both in a bit.' And with that Q clicked his fingers and was gone.

q looked to his mother 'So, I think we should go and see what's happening in the Delta Quadrant.' Q said lazily.

q nodded and raised his hand not intending on letting his mother take charge, he clicked his fingers sending them both to the Delta Quadrant.

* * *

Q looked to q her gaze stern 'alright, q. Here are the ground rules.' q rolled his eyes in annoyance 'one: I decide where and when we go, and send us accordingly.'

'I was just being a gentlemen.' q said sweetly.

Q's eyes narrowed 'two: we aren't to interact with inferior life-forms.'

q cocked his head 'why not?'

'I hate taking humanoid forms.' Q said 'they're very unflattering for a Q of my figure.'

q forced himself not to say the retort that came to his mind.

'thirdly: we're only sightseeing, so no changing matter or gravity.' q had the feeling that they were about to go patrolling the Delta Quadrant avoiding anything and everything that could possibly of interest 'now I can't think of any other important rules except for "don't wander off".' yep they certainly were going to avoid everything 'Other than that... let's have some fun.'

q stared at her disbelievingly, she had some nerve saying those words so cheerfully 'that sounds like the equivalent of putting someone in a straight jacket and telling them to climb a tree.'

'That is a very human statement, q, it is high time you started speaking like a member of the Continuum.'

'Like you care! You "disowned" me! And did it ever occur to you the reason why I do all of the things you're telling me not to is because "it's fun"? You're all a bunch of decrepit dictators who have absolutely no idea of what fun is, and you're just trying to bore me into submission! Save dad... he's a whole lot less decrepit.'

'Your father has changed for the better, q, I suggest you follow his example.'

'Alright' q said raising an eyebrow mimicking his father on every possible level 'I will.' with that q clicked his fingers sending himself to the Andromeda Galaxy.

* * *

_A/n: no one really knows what a Q __**actually **__looks like so they have a very human existence in this story... so sorry if it annoys you, it just sort of happened that way._

_Till next chap._


	2. His Way

Chapter 2

**= His Way =**

q observed the ship, he had no idea where it had come from, and why it was here, in the most unlikely of places, he considered the possibilities and moved over to investigate.

The ship was saucer in shape, made of bronze metal, q smiled to himself, he would have to take back what he had said to Q, something _had _changed in this universe, or rather, there was something new in it.

The ship was sentient, equipped with temporal drive and highly advanced weaponry, q watched a hatch open on the ship, and he watched as a machine came out from the hatch, it was made of the same metal as the ship and was followed by several others, they flew about fixing the hull effecting repairs on the outer hull.

q sat and watched them work intently, observing their precision, their speed, their machinery, their design, the creatures inside the casings, this was the first new thing he had ever encountered.

He'd learnt everything in the universe in under a Q-minute, then he'd explored it in under a Q-year... now he had something that he could spend Q-hours studying and Q-decades playing with, his observations of the ships exterior complete, q went inside.

* * *

The Head Dalek observed the readouts on the computer screen in front of him: the results of the ships practical testing, the overloads, the small schism that it had accidentally created and travelled through, all in all, it was enough for the Dalek to need its _total_ attention, the readouts were very imprecise, the data collected was mixed up and it took all of his mind to sort everything out, and then he began to consider it all.

The computer told of the childish thoughts and reactions the machine had had, Dalek genius stewed up in response and he began to extrapolate the most appropriate course of action.

* * *

q found them perfectly entertaining, they were hostile and intelligent, the _very_ fun he loved.

Smiling to himself he decided to run some tests on them, after all, he _was _suppose to be following his father's "example".

Continuum law demanded that he not disrupt or interfere with lesser life forms, but since they _weren't_ from this universe but were _in_ it, he was perfectly entitled to do with them as he wished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Q was searching, q'd certainly learnt how to avoid Q detection _very_ well, Q returned to the Continuum to get help.

Q, Q and Q were her first choices, after all, they'd been able to find Q whenever he went off, the last time she'd approached them was when Q went off to Voyager, Q stopped, _why_ had she even bothered to stop Q from mating with Janeway? Q shook her head, q was stubborn and childish enough without human DNA.

'Q? I thought you were with q?'

'He took off, I've searched everywhere and I can't find him.'

'Have you tried the usual places?'

'This is q, he doesn't go to the "usual places".'

'Usual for him?'

'Yes, I've searched the entire universe.'

'I doubt _that_, Q, you would have found him then.'

'He's evading my omnipotence.' Q said moodily.

The three Q looked to each other, when Q got like this, she was ruthless, one wrong word and you'd be half way to Q-knows-where in a matter of Q seconds. 'We'll help you find him.' Q said with a sigh.

'And not a word to Q. The last thing I want him to know is that q got the better of me.'

* * *

q stood in the heart of the ship, the engine was pulsing out power to every section, he cocked his head, this was _spectacular_, the technology was _far_ more advanced than anything in this universe.

q smiled... so what was it his father used to do? Observe, then interact, torment, torture and tease? q screwed up his face in disgust, no, he was going to do this _his_ way, Q was a guideline.

He was suppose to be walking a fine line between what Q had been and what Q was now... he'd promised that and a Q always kept their word, even if they didn't like to.

'q.' q turned to look at Q 'What are you doing?'

'Observing.' q said simply.

'You find this entertaining?'

q looked around and sighed 'I guess you're right.' He said 'this isn't exactly _thrilling._' He thought for a moment 'Now how to _change_ that… Oh I know!' q clicked his fingers.

* * *

The alerts sounded on the bridge and the Head Dalek turned **'report!'**

'**Ship detected in immediate vicinity!'**

'**Establish visual contact.'**

The screen appeared and the Daleks observed the bulky ship made of blue-green metal.

'**They are requesting communications.'**

'**Establish contact.'** The Head Dalek said.

The screen changed and a four armed reptilian appeared 'I am Boet Stoord of the Abudeety, You're presence here is an act of trespassing. Surrender your ship and pre-'

'**Silence!'** The Head Dalek screeched **'Lock weapons on the ship and Exterminate!'**

The Dalek at the weapon controls twitched his manipulator, there was a blast from the weapon launchers and the alien ship exploded.

'**Continue to effect repairs, order all unnecessary Daleks to assist.' **The Head Dalek ordered.

'**I obey!' **the Dalek at the communication interface sent out the orders.

* * *

Q looked at him scowling 'was that fun?' she asked.

'Impressive.' q said ignoring his mothers question he examined the Dalek at the communications interface 'This is much more advanced technology than the _Borg._ They have their own entity's and yet are so united… they interface directly into the computers and use a base code to access the systems. They're clever.' q said smiling truly for the first time in decades, he peered at the Dalek more closely examining every detail. 'Life support system, various weapon settings, multi-purpose arm, shielding units.'

'Enough of this nonsense q! Let's go!'

'You can go if you want, I think I'll stick around here and watch them some more.'

'You'll do no such thing!' Q snapped 'what could you possibly find interesting about these inferior creatures?'

q went over to The Head Dalek 'They're new to me.' With that q clicked his fingers and disappeared.


End file.
